


Heat

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and for him, and it feels as desolate as it will be, but for now, cody is good to him, fight me, he has cody, obi dreams of the future, obi wan is fluent in mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Obi-wan has terrible dreams, and Cody is there to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/156375326569/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) from a nonnie on tumblr.

Obi-wan was dreaming of a desert again. It was so hot, it felt like he was burning up. Baking under the heat of a bright sky. So bright, the light stabbed into his eyes. He couldn’t see. Hot dry winds, unrelentless, cracking his already dry skin. Everything  _ hurt _ so much. He couldn’t couldn’t leave, he couldn’t make it stop. Make it all end, make it all just  _ go away _ . What made it all unbearable, was that he was so  _ alone _ . Alone because he chose it, because he  _ deserved _ it.

“Obi-wan,  _ cyare _ . Wake up.” Cody whispered into their shared room, grasping Obi-wan’s shoulder. His eyes shot open, with the most terrified look Cody had ever seen in the depths of those blue-grey eyes. He was was sweating and panting. It scared Cody more than he would ever admit, seeing him like this.

“ _ Udesii, udesii _ . You’re okay Obi-wan, you’re  _ safe _ .” His eyes finally focused on Cody, and the terror had abated a bit, but he still looked so  _ afraid _ . 

“Cody.” his voice cracked, as he reached towards him. Cody wrapped him in his arms, holding him close, shushing him.

After a short time, Obi-wan loosened his grip and looked into Cody’s eyes. He still looked distressed, but not quite so wrecked.

Obi-wan cleared his throat, “Cody, I-”

“-No. Don’t you dare apologize to me.” Cody softened his words by carding his fingers through Obi-wan’s hair. “It’s okay. We’re alone. You don’t have to wear The Negotiator mask around me.”

Obi-wan looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it. “Thank you, Cody.”   
  
Cody tucked Obi-wan into his chest and laid down with him. “Anytime,  _ cyare _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> cyare - beloved  
> udesii - take it easy, calm down


End file.
